


Saving Fear

by Russica



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russica/pseuds/Russica
Summary: It's been 10 years since the defeat of Pitch Black, The Nightmare King, but things are going wrong. Kids across the world are dying and it seems that the only one to really notice is the newest Guardian, Jack Frost. A journey to return fear to the world takes a surprising turn for Jack and Pitch.





	Saving Fear

**Author's Note:**

> While there is the smallest of plots this is going to be PWP for the most part. The plot is very weak and is there purely to advance to the sex. I had some friends to assist in formatting and I thank them.

     It had been 10 years. Ten years since Pitch had been run off by his own Nightmares. Ten years of relative peace and quiet in the human world. At least, that's how it seemed on the surface. Anyone who looked closely could see an undercurrent of tragedy. Jack Frost stood in a bleak cemetery. The cold grey stones sat as silent witnesses and as Jack stared down at the grave in front of him a small flurry began. He made sure to stay in children's lives. He couldn't detach himself from them like the others. Couldn't sit around and let others do his work. If the lights were on the Guardians weren't too worried with the affairs of humans, but Jack.. Jack lived for it. Lived for the fun and adventure only humans knew how to have. And his closeness had revealed a terrifying new reality. A reality where fear was on the very brink of extinction. A reality where kids were being hurt or maimed or worse. Jack closed his eyes. Fear. Darkness. Nightmares. The things that go bump in the night. Things that terrify. Those were the things the Guardians fought against. They fought against things that removed hope and joy and wonder and fun from the world. They fought fear and had won... But fear was also not jumping from trees or running into the street or talking to strangers. Fear was not going near wild animals or taking dangerous dares. Fear made people smarter and more aware of their surroundings. As Jack stared at the marker of a child much too pure and innocent for the fate that took him he wondered how he could restore the balance that he had helped throw off.

Jack had talked to the other Guardians about the state of things. How children were being hurt because of them. They were the reason fear was absent so they were to blame. Pitch put fear into the world and maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

"Nonsense" North laughed. "Fear is not needed only common sense."

"He's right Jack, kids these days are smart" Toothiana smiled as she directed a few of her fairies off in different directions.

"Are you kidding me?" Jack shook his head. "Kids are DYING! And you're all hiding again. I thought you were going to get back out there? Interact with the kids?"

"Look mate, it's right terrible when a kid dies. We can only do so much.." 

Tooth and North both nodded solemnly. Jack clenched his fists tightly to keep from shaking. How could they be so... so... indifferent? He glared angrily at the ground for a moment until he noticed a yellow burst behind the others. He glanced up to see Sandy smiling at him. Above his head the sand dance into an exclamation point then an arrow. Jack sighed. 

"Maybe you guys are right. I'm new to this whole Guardian thing."

Jack forced himself to relax against his staff. The other three glanced at one another. Jack knew they didn't believe he'd given up so easily.

 "I mean you've been doing this much longer and, well, I better get going, lots of frost to spread, fun to have you know" he smirked as he flew off before they had time to question him. 

 North scratched his head while Bunny shook his. Tooth gave a half-hearted wave as she continued to give orders.

 Jack had flown to the small room North had given him. It was sparsely furnished just a bed, desk and chair, and a small bookshelf. The room was a deep crimson with plush grey carpet. Jack's bed was done up in a deep blue with snowflakes decorating the covers. A very large window was nestled behind the bed and surrounded by a deep brown windowsill. Jack smiled at Sandy who was kicking his legs as he waited on a small sand cloud.

"You believe me don't you." 

Sandy nodded. Jack sighed.

"What do we do?" 

Above his head came an image of Pitch Black. Jack stared at the golden image silently. The images that followed told Jack exactly what he already thought. They put so much into the world and so did Pitch. While he created a certain amount of mayhem, fear also created caution and safety. With him gone the world was becoming a reckless and dangerous place, especially for kids. Jack nodded as the last image dissipated.

"We need Pitch back." 

Sandy nodded seriously.

"Can you help me find a way to his lair?" 

The entrance he'd used before had been sealed off. Sandy pointed to the globe on his desk. 

"Antarctica?" 

Sandy nodded and a large cave formed over his head. 

"Ahh so you've been sneaking around huh?" 

Sandy smiled and shrugged. Jack smiled back but it faded as he looked out the window into the storm. He had no idea what would be waiting for him. 

     Jack rode the wind happily. He felt as light as a feather as the wind danced around him like an old friend. He loved the feeling of flying. It made him feel so free. Nothing to hold him back or keep him bound to one place. The wind and him were partners in crime and they traveled wherever they pleased. But now the wind was helping him find the cave that Sandy had told him about. A great thing about the wind was that it had seen everything, it could find anything, and it was happy to help. Jack landed and snow was whipping around him. In front of him was a large cave so frozen that it seemed to be made of ice. As Jack looked towards the back a deep darkness stared back at him. Gripping his staff tighter he slowly floated towards it.

     He found himself back in Pitch's lair. The place was much _much_ darker than before. It seemed no light at all was penetrating the darkness now. Where before he could see snatches of cages hanging in the scant light that dared to intrude, he could now only see darkness. Jack swallowed as he landed. His staff clicked much too loudly in the dark room as softly glowing frost spread around him. Jack marveled at the glow, the kind he reserved for special snowballs. The blue glow broke softly through the darkness and spread as Jack slowly walked deeper. The large iron globe loomed to his right. He gave the depressing statue a single glance before continuing. In the dark he could hear soft rustling and the click of hooves. He knew the Nightmares and Fearlings were there. Waiting. He stopped and listened before turning and following a long hallway. He could hear what sounded like several Nightmares lurking somewhere down the hallway. He passed a few other doorways but continued down the winding hall, already the fear of getting lost in the labyrinth was bubbling up. Finally, it opened up into a new room. As frost spread quickly into the room the Nightmares and Fearlings fled into the shadows. In the floor, curled up on himself, lay Pitch Black. The Nightmare King. Once a looming figure of terror, brought down to this, laying on the floor in only black trousers and boots. Jack rushed over to him. He dropped his staff and found his hands running over his arm and face. His body was cold, relatively speaking of course, Jack could tell his body was much colder than a humans but it was still warmer than his. Warm enough that Jack's fingers tingled lightly. He wasn't sure what Pitch's skin should feel like and felt a flutter of panic in his stomach. 

"Pitch?"

     When Pitch had been defeated 10 years prior he had been chased into his lair by his own Nightmares. He had run for his life through the twisting corridors. Fear pulsed angrily through his veins as he ran. His lair was dark. So dark. The shadows were trying to pull him down, they curled and pulled at him as he tore through his lair. He felt a scream working it's way up his body but he swallowed it down as he ran. He ran through an open doorway and let out a sob. He'd run into a room that actually ended. He couldn't run through the shadows, he was stuck. He turned to face the black doorway, his golden eyes caught the glowing red lurking there. He fell to his knees and closed his eyes. The shadows he had cultivated for so long swarmed and that, is when the true nightmare began.

 In the darkness Pitch stood alone, as he had for what felt like an eternity. He gazed around with wide, terrified eyes. In the darkness there were no sounds, no movement. The shadows were void of their usual terrors.

 ' _Pitch_.'

 He whipped around.

  _'...need you....'_

 He looked around suspiciously. The only sound he'd heard in so long were screams or..

 ' _Pitch please..'_

A sinking feeling flooded over him and then..

Golden eyes shot open as Pitch gasped as he woke. Jack felt a mixture of relief and wariness as Pitch's hands shot to cover his eyes.

"Pitch" he sighed. 

The man seemed to freeze before peering out through his fingers. To his surprise in front of him sat Jack Frost. A wave of hatred and anger washed over him as he forced his eyes to remain locked onto the annoying boy. The teen seemed... concerned? 

"Wh-" he tried to speak but the hoarse attempt was cut off by a cough that racked his entire body.  

Jack found his hand on Pitch's arm before he could give it second thought. The man jerked at the sudden contact but found it stayed constant through his coughs. When he settled he swallowed and weary eyes met blue. Jack smiled softly.

"I know I don't have any right but" he sighed as he ran his other hand through his hair. "I need your help." 

Pitch gave a hoarse laugh.

"Hear me out. Please."

Pitch wanted nothing to do with this boy. This boy who had scorned him, turned him down and then watched as he was dragged into this hellhole and left to rot and be forgotten.

"I know" Jack took a deep breath as his hand idly began tracing patterns on Pitch's arm. "I know now that.. that I... that we.. were wrong. About you. About... fear."

Pitch's attention was divided between Jack's words and the hand on his arm. Cool patterns were being sketched lightly over his skin. He found it extremely distracting to his already disoriented mind. He wanted nothing more than to destroy this nuisance and reclaim his place over the shadows... But then the cold chilled through his arm and he wondered at how nice it felt before squashing the thought. 

"Pitch?" 

Gold eyes locked back on him. Jack knew he'd missed part of what he'd said. 

"You should get out of the floor" Jack smiled. "You'll catch a cold." 

     Glowing frost had spread throughout the room. Jack glanced around. There was a large bed draped with black silk sheets and sheer black and grey curtains surrounded it, a large bookshelf was settled on the far wall next to a desk with a high backed chair, and a large wardrobe was in the corner to Jack's left. The frost had covered the entire room and filled it with soft light. The shadows weren't deep enough for the various terrors to slip through. Jack stood and offered a hand. Pitch scoffed and had quickly straightened out and stood up himself. He was already weakened, no need to demean himself as well. Jack noted that the previously towering figure was now only slightly taller than him, maybe just a foot. He regarded Jack with a disinterested scowl which only prompted Jack to snort. 

"Yeah okay" Jack laughed as he held his hands up. "Ready to hear me out?" 

Pitch sighed. He didn't want to help, didn't want to talk and he stepped towards the annoying winter spirit, with all the intent to curse him and his heritage before ejecting him from the pit he was calling a home, he opened his mouth to speak.. and promptly passed out.

"Oh sh--" Jack started as he quickly caught the taller man in an awkward hug. "Oh wow you're a lot heavier than I thought."

Jack huffed as he glanced towards the bed.

 'I can definitely do this.'

 He managed to turn and half carry half drag the unconscious man to his bed. After an irritating fight with the damn curtains, he managed to remove his boots and scoot him under the cover before puffing out his cheeks slightly exhausted. He quickly grabbed his staff and floated back over. Pitch had curled into a tight ball, a speck in the massive bed. Jack frowned at the stupid curtains surrounding the bed. 

'Seriously Pitch?' He thought to himself as he tied them to the bedposts. 

Jack sighed and sat cross legged beside his sleeping form. He watched him breathing slowly and saw his tight face. He wondered if Pitch had ever had a good dream.. He reached into the pocket of his blue hoodie and pulled out a small brown bag with a golden string holding it shut. 

"Hope this works Sandy.."

     Jack opened the small bag, pulled out a pinch of golden sand, and gently sprinkled it over Pitch's head. According to Sandy the dust would either give him good dreams, good for Pitch at least, or give him a dreamless sleep. It wasn't meant to keep him asleep and he would wake when his body was finally rested. Jack just had to add a little more dust when it started to dissipate and keep the shadows away from the golden sand. The sand twisted and swirled before settling on a flat spinning disk. Pitch's face relaxed and his tightly curled body relaxed ever so slightly. Jack sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. Nothing left to do, but wait. 

Jack had started off just sitting but his energy wouldn't let him do that for too long of course. He spent hours drawing in the frost over the walls, breaking only to renew the swirling dreamsand before returning. He kept the room glowing and sent ice down the hallway to scare away the things lurking in the shadows. He drew Pitch, tall and icy white, his hair a slicked back and deep blue. Jack smiled as he glanced back at Pitch.

"I'm sure you'll hate it." 

     Jack chuckled softly before floating back over to the bed. He settled against the headboard, legs out in front of him, staff propped against the bed, and black pillow in his lap. Pitch's head pressed lightly against his thigh. Jack tensed as he glanced over at the man. The swirling sand wisped slightly before settling back down. Jack relaxed, it wasn't much but maybe Pitch would get a decent dream. He wondered at how he could be this comfortable with a man who had tried to kill them. How he could feel bad for him. He thought of how alone he'd been before the Guardians came. How alone. He realized he didn't think anyone deserved that. No one should be forgotten. Not even a dick like Pitch. 

     It had been days. Days of nothing but watching over Pitch and staring at the frost covered walls. Jack was bored. He was finally bored enough that he'd decided to crack open a book from Pitch's shelf. Jack was surprised that he had a decent selection. There were some classic horror, several on various wars and in various languages, a few with titles he couldn't read, and a couple about mythology. He pulled out a relatively large book called _Myths and Legends: Faerie folk and other tales_. He settled on the bed and began reading.

     Time passed with Jack actually enjoying his book. He had met plenty of other sprites in his 300 years, some pleasant and others... He'd never stayed around long enough to get to know them though, most sprites were in their own world and weren't interested in others. He wondered if humans guessed these things or if perhaps the faeries had helped. He renewed the sand over Pitch's head but was otherwise absorbed in his book. More days passed and Jack continued his readings. He laid out on his stomach as he read, Pitch's head rested against his his arm. Had he glanced over Jack might've seen the dream sand twisting into two distinct figures swirling around one another. 

_Pitch was in his room but it was far brighter than it should be. Soft light covered everything. Pitch turned wondering where the light was coming from when he saw the silhouette of someone on his bed. The curtains shouldn't be dark enough to hide anyone but there it was. He approached cautiously and pulled back the curtains to see a very disheveled, very naked-_  

 _"Frost?" He breathed out in shock._  

_The white haired boy grinned as he crawled towards him. Pitch wanted to move away to run but he couldn't seem to make his body listen. The pale boy's hands ran up his arms. Pitch locked on to those deep blue eyes as he was pulled over top of the boy. In his rational mind he screamed for this to stop, this was Frost, his enemy. He shouldn't be doing this, but when cold lips locked onto his he didn't fight it. He gave in to the enticing man beneath him. Hands roaming over cool smooth skin as their tongues fought for dominance. His own swirled around the others eagerly before lapping against hard cool teeth. The cold sucked at his very being, sapping what little warmth his body had. He pulled away to watch Jack gasp for air as his lithe body twisted and pressed upwards into his own. He growled low in his throat before latching onto Jack's pale neck. The boy scratched and bucked his hips. Pitch relished in the taste of his skin and the hard cold against his teeth that shook his core. Still, he wanted nothing more than to take the pale spirit right then and there. As if time had heard his mind, he suddenly found himself perched over Jack and pressed flush against him. How it could feel so wrong and still so absolutely right was beyond him. How the exquisite cold pulled pain and pleasure simultaneously through his whole body. Jack was writhing and pressing against him urging him to move. Pitch groaned before slamming into Jack at a hard, unforgiving pace. His cock was surrounded by a tight brutal cold as he left another deep blue mark on Jack's pale neck. Blunt fingernails dug angrily into his shoulders as he moved faster. He wanted only for release and found himself floored when Jack cried out, arching his back as he came. Pitch tasted blood as Jack clamped down around him and his own orgasm ripped through his body. He sighed before collapsing and falling back into darkness._

Had Jack glanced over he would've seen Pitch's dream playing out in golden swirls. As fate would have it, he only looked over as the sand was settling back into the same disk Jack had seen on the very first day. He shrugged before going back to his book.

     Jack was laying on his back, Pitch cuddled close and nestled in the crook of his right arm with his arm resting on Jack's chest. One of Jacks hand ran slowly through soft black hair while the other was sending swirls of frost up to draw idly on the wooden overhead of the bed. It'd been a week and Jack had used the last of his available dream sand. He was humming absentmindedly when he noticed the dream sand above Pitch's head began to dissipate. He thought of moving out of Pitch's reach but decided against it. He should've been terrified. Should've been more concerned that the relaxed man next to him would lash out and fight when he awoke. Jack found he wasn't though. He breifly wondered how a week could seemingly wipe away any doubts that had clouded his mind. Then again, the past 10 years had done plenty of that on their own. His fun loving attitude made it hard to maintain a grudge even one that most would justify. Sandy had said, in so many words at least, that forgiveness was a good quality in Jack. He continued his drawing as he felt Pitch slowly wake.

     Pitch sighed, his eyes still closed, as wakefulness hit him. What a.... strange dream to say the least. He wondered how he'd even had a decent dream. His sleep had always consisted of either dreamlessness or nightmares. He was surprisingly warm and comfortable as he replayed the dream in his mind until he noticed a coolness seeping through the initial warmth. He frowned as he realized there was someone playing with his hair and cool fingers pressing lightly into his scalp. He slowly opened his eyes to see much more blue than he should. Deep blue fabric and pale skin. His own grey hand broke the sea of blue. He tensed as he realized who he must be seeing. Fingers carding through his hair paused before continuing their action. 

"Sleep well?" 

Pitch forced himself to relax. If the menace was calm and collected there was no reason he shouldn't at least pretend to be; despite his quite erotic dream involving said menace.

"Well this is surprising."

Jack hummed as Pitch slowly propped himself up on one arm, the other remained on Jack's chest. 

"You're in my bed and all you can do is hum?"

Jack couldn't help the smirk or the blush. Pitch glanced around at the frost covering his room. The soft glow it created was odd and Pitch could feel something akin to giddiness stir deep in his gut. He watched as Jack sent another bit of it towards the ceiling. Pitch glanced up to see Jack had drawn a landscape in the ice. Trees and flowers and rolling hills all made out of white frost. Jack noted Pitch's index finger had started tracing a line down his sternum.

"Care to share why you're here?" 

Jack glanced over at him. 

"Uh don't you remember what I asked?"

"Oh yes clearly that's why I asked" He drawled as he rolled his eyes.

"I-we.. need you back."

Pitch smirked as he rose up to loom over him as he ran his hand down his chest.

"Is that so?" 

Jack blushed harder as he tried to ignore the twisting in his gut. Pitch traced circles over his stomach as he reveled in his anxiety. Not nearly as good as fear but after so long without anything it was like an oasis. 

"Yes, and," Jack slipped away and off the bed, "You were gonna hear me out before you passed out on me." 

Pitch didn't say anything just smirked back. Jack's eyes widened and he groaned in frustration.

 "You stood up and passed out. I just wanted to talk."

 "I can see. Obviously curling up in bed with me was a form of that."

 "Oh no, that was all you Pitch."

 He raised an eyebrow.

 "Seriously, anytime I sat down you were.." Jack rolled his hand, the words eluding him. "That was all you pal."

 Pitch watched with a carefully neutral face. Jack found those glowing yellow eyes disconcerting as they flicked over his body with a strange hunger. Fear surged through him as a shiver ran down his spine.

 "Well" Pitch hummed happily as the fear soaked into him. "I don't think that'll do for my image, broken though it may be."

      Before Jack could grab his staff to react Pitch had pulled him back on the bed. He found himself being straddled with his hands held firmly beside his head. Pitch delighted in the spike of fear that shot through Jack. It was delicious. Pitch closed his eyes against the sensation washing over his whole body, it was sweet and filling while leaving him wanting for more. Jack remained still despite the clearly predatory actions. He was terrified but, he was also excited. The lanky man held an air of sensual confidence that, even when they were fighting, Jack found uncomfortably irresistible. Pitch opened his eyes to find Jack waiting expectantly.

 "What, not going to fight?"

 "I didn't come to fight, I came to talk."

 "How boring. Really, I'm already losing interest" he yawned.

 Jack rolled his eyes but smiled. Pitch almost sounded playful.

 "You don't even know what it is I wanna talk about so..." Jack shrugged. 

Pitch let his eyes shut, his eyebrows raising as he feigned falling asleep. Jack pursed his lips. He thought about frosting Pitch's hands which held pleasantly against his wrists. He considered kicking him off and giving him the fight he wanted. In the end though, he decided to simply play up exactly where he could see this heading.  

"Really?" Jack smirked as he rolled his hips. 

Pitch gasped before he could stop himself, his golden eyes shooting open. 

"I'd say you're pretty interested." 

"I didn't know we were playing dirty. I like it" he growled as he bit down on Jack's neck.

Jack gasped as his hands struggled to pull away. Sharp teeth dug pleasantly into his skin as Pitch sucked hard enough he was sure there'd be a mark. Pitch scraped his teeth against skin and more intoxicating fear broke through the far more prominent excitement. Jack hissed as Pitch let go and the mark cooled painfully, even for Jack. Pitch licked his lips; Jack tasted clean like fresh snow and pine, his cool skin made his teeth ache pleasantly.

"You and your fear are quite delectable" he hummed as he ran his tongue up Jack's neck. 

     Jack shivered as he laughed breathlessly. Pitch's tongue was warm on his cold skin, like fire dancing on his nerves. He momentarily wondered why he was okay with this. Why he wasn't running screaming or fighting tooth and nail. Why he was _provoking_  this. As of a week ago they were enemies. Even though he figured he'd pretty much forgiven him for what happened... he was in uncharted waters. Maybe the week of nothing but Pitch had gotten in his head more than he thought. He wondered if he really cared about why he felt this way, because Pitch was nibbling and sucking on his neck and rendering him completely senseless.  

"This..ah.. this isn't talking" he stammered.

"Aren't you a smart one?" Pitch scoffed as he pulled back to look Jack in the eyes. 

Jack swallowed. Dark purple marks littered his neck. 

"I'm listening."

"What? No not like this." 

"Oh? I rather like it like this, don't you?"

Pitch smirked, flashing his pointed teeth. 

"I ah I'd like it a lot more if-if I could have my arms back." 

Pitch rolled his eyes. 

"Spoil sport."

 Jack was surprised but grinned as his arms were freed. Before Pitch could react he grabbed his staff. Pitch fell against the smaller man's chest as he quickly floated up into him. He was thrown off for a moment before he found himself on his back, an icy chill on his hands, a solid weight settled on his hips. He glanced towards the headboard before snapping his head down to glare at Jack who sat very smugly on top of him. 

 "You froze my hands?"

 "You started it" he shrugged as he let his staff fall to lean against the wall.

 "I started it?" 

"Uh yeah." 

Pitch scoffed. 

"You show up in my home and then proceed to invade my bedroom but I started it?" 

Jack opened his mouth a few times, unsure of what to say. 

"...okay when you put it like that..." 

Pitch glared, golden eyes flicking between Jack's. Jack fidgetted beneath his scrutiny, his stomach doing somersaults. He traced his eyes over Pitch's body instead. Pale scars littered his chest, the shadows must have hidden them before. Pitch must have found something, his eyes narrowing. 

"Did you _do_  something while I was asleep?" 

"What?! No I-" 

     Jack stammered as his eyes locked on to golden. He froze. Tendrils of fear began to seep through him. He swallowed as the tendrils snaked down into his gut and curled into a hard knot. He tried desperately to pull his eyes away but found himself unable to. The fear pulsed and wriggled like so many tentacles in his stomach. They pressed up against his chest and seemed to fill his nose and mouth. He felt as if he were drowning all over again. Pitch blinked and the spell was broken. Jack gasped as he caught himself on his chest. 

"I had a decent dream."

Jack glanced at him as he tried to reign in the chaos in his body. 

"I don't have decent dreams and you seem quite worried about me finding something out." 

Jack laughed breathlessly as he righted himself. Pitch was a steady warmth beneath him.

 "If I didn't know better I'd say you're trying to scare me."

 Pitch grinned, his sharp teeth glistening in the blue glow that engulfed the room.

 "Now Jack" he purred. "What ever gave you that idea."

 Jack flushed as Pitch bucked his hips sending him falling forward. Jack's hands landed beside Pitch's head as he caught himself but found himself caught in his gaze again.

 "What did you do?" He hissed. 

     Jack felt a new spike of fear shoot through him at the tone; Pitch's eyes slipped shut. Jack realized the fear he felt when Pitch had forced it must not be as good as when it was his own. Jack let the fear grow. He conjured up anything he could think of to increase it. Mostly it was visions of the Nightmare King, full power as he ripped him apart. Pitch was drowning in his fear, it was sinful and absolutely decadent. He couldn't help the soft sigh that escaped him as he drank it in. Jack attacked. His cold lips pressing hard against the warmer, his tongue slipping in unopposed and exploring the hot cavern. Pitch jerked his arms in shock but the ice held firm. He relaxed into the kiss and his tongue intertwined with Jack's. His mouth was ice cold, it set his teeth on edge and sent daggers of icy pain through his jaw. Pitch relished it. The pain was like coming up for air after being held underwater, refreshing and lifesaving. It meant he was still there, still alive. To Jack it was slick and hot and almost unbearable, his mouth tingled as his nerves were set on fire against Pitch's hot tongue. Jack pulled back breathing out a small puff of frost as he exhaled. Pitch swallowed down the taste of ice and watched the young man curiously. He relished the fear and, though he was loathe to admit it, the touch of another. Why he found himself wanting more of the cold man ate at the back of his mind.

 "What's my biggest fear?"

 Pitch blinked as he watched Jack pull off his hoodie and toss it off the bed. He looked at him expectantly as his face burned under Pitch's intense gaze. 

"Well?" 

"...disappointing others... being invisible... drowning." 

"Good" Jack breathed.

      Such easy fear to tap into. He'd feared the first two almost nonstop for 10 years. The other, well, some fears would never go away.  Pitch opened his mouth to ask... something, but whatever he was going to ask, why or what, was lost as Jack's mouth was suddenly latched onto his collar bone. Jack focused on his fear. Thought of what the others would say for what he was about to do. Thought of them not believing in him, of abandoning him, walking through him like all the others. Pitch couldn't stop the gasp that escaped him when he was once again flooded with fear as the boy sucked a mark onto his grey skin. Jack traced scars with his fingers. Bites and licks trailed across his chest while sweet cool fear set every nerve on edge. When that cold mouth latched onto his nipple as cool fingers twisted at the other he swore and bucked his hips before he could think to stop. Jack's hands were scratching down his ribs and that sinful mouth was driving him crazy as he slowly licked down his stomach. Jack paused when he hit Pitch's pants. Their eyes met as Jack paused. There was no fear of what to do or what would happen. He stilled his mind as best he could, Pitch would feel no fear from him about this.   

 He paused only to give them an out. Most of the spirits and fae he'd romped with were one and done. Most found him too cold to handle but he took what he could get. While his believers and the Guardians saw him as a kid, he was still over 300 but stuck in a 17 year old body. He'd filled the void with what he could get. Even so, he knew that they'd gone farther than they should, farther than he'd ever expected to go... but they could still back out. He told himself this even as he decided he didn't want to go back. He told himself this even as he stared into dilated, molten eyes that seemed to lust for his very being. He told himself this as his pale hands made quick work of the black trousers beneath him and slid them off the bed. He threw one last glance to Pitch before engulfing his cock in one swift moment. Pitch let out a strangled cry as that icy cavern sent waves of pain and pleasure down his cock and up into his stomach. Jack's mouth was surprisingly skilled as his tongue lapped eagerly around his member. Pitch desperately wanted to grab Jack. To touch him. To mark him. He pulled angrily at the ice binding his hands. Jack set a painfully slow pace as he bobbed lazily. Pitch growled as he bucked his hips in irritation. Jack held his hips down as he hummed against the hot weight on his tongue. Searing heat sent twinges of pain through him as he took his time to try and pick Pitch apart. When Pitch growled again Jack pulled off with a sinful pop and grinned. 

"Something wrong Pitch?"

"You're a bloody tease." 

"Me? Nah, couldn't be" Jack smirked as he slipped off the bed. 

     Pitch threw his head back and gave a breathy laugh. The wretched boy was going to be the end of him all over again. His head snapped back up when cool skin pressed against him. Jack smirked as he sat naked and hard on Pitch's thighs. His pale body contrasted nicely against Pitch's grey skin. He wanted to mar the smooth skin. His eyes sought out the deep purple mark he'd left on Jack's neck. He wanted to hurt him. Make him scream in terror, beg for mercy as he marked every inch of flesh.  

"Let. Me. Go." 

     It wasn't a request. Jack grabbed his staff and tapped it against the ice. Pitch grabbed his arm as he dropped the staff and pulled him into a crushing kiss. Sharp teeth nipped and pulled at his bottom lip. He groaned as he readily let the other into his eager mouth. Pitch's hands were anywhere he could reach. Hard and wanting they ran over his back, hair, ribs, pulling him closer in his fervor to get more. Their bodies pressing just as hard into one another, their hard cocks rubbing together tantalizingly.

"Pitch" Jack gasped as he broke their kiss. "Please." 

Pitch didn't need anything more. He wanted this more than he'd wanted anything in a long time. 

"Oil" he threw a glance to his dresser. "No shadows."

He mumbled as he nipped Jack's neck. Jack was over and back faster than Pitch thought possible. He groaned as a slick hand jerked his cock several times. Suddenly Jack was back on top of him and Pitch's mind was stuttering but something reminded him that this wasn't a good idea. 

"Wait." 

But Jack was already slowly sliding down. As the head of his cock breached him they both gasped. The temperature difference meant Jack could now feel searing heat up his spine as he was stretched. Pitch found he was engulfed in tight sheer cold, like being trapped inside a glacier. 

"Jack wait" he gasped as he futily grabbed at Jack's thighs.  

He didn't listen as he slowly slid himself down Pitch's shaft. Pitch's body wasn't warm by most standards, but to Jack whose body was a comfortable 0°, it was like he'd been filled with molten lava. His hot shaft pulsated warmth and pleasure through his cold body. Pitch fought to maintain some iota of composure as tight cold pressed his cock unrelentingly as they adjusted. 

"Fuck" Jack breathed as he slowly rocked against Pitch's hips.

"Agreed" he growled before pulling Jack flush against him and flipping them over. "I'm going to fuck you senseless, Jack Frost." 

Jack shuddered as Pitch ran his tongue over the shell of his ear. 

"Fuck me, Pitch Black" he whispered back. 

Jack found his legs pressed back almost uncomfortably as Pitch growled before pulling out and slamming back into the pale boy. Jack cried out as he threw his head back. Pitch felt Jack's fear rip through him as he picked up the pace. Pitch moved enough to plant light kisses to his chest and neck as Jack moaned and begged for more.  

"Harder." 

Pitch bit an earlier mark and brought fresh pain to the spot. Jack gasped as he gripped Pitch's hair tightly. Pitch groaned as his thrusts began to become erratic. The cold and the pain and the fear were so much. So much stimulation after so long with none. The pliant and eager body beneath him screamed his name, begged for him, wanted him, _needed_  him. His hand flew to Jack's aching cock as his teeth scraped along his jaw. 

"Cum for me" he whispered. 

"Pitch!" He cried.  

Cold cum coated Pitch's hand and shot up their stomachs. The impossibly tight cold seemed to clamp around him like a vice. Pitch bit into the skin below Jack's ear and the coppery tang of blood filled his mouth as he came deep inside the winter sprite. 

     Pitch felt an overwhelming tiredness as he slowly let go of Jack's neck. He winced but still hummed contentedly when Pitch lapped at the wound. Even Jack's blood reminded him of fresh snow beneath the copper. It was cool and fresh. Pitch carefully pulled himself out of Jack, both of them groaning as he did, before he flopped back beside him. They lay in companionable silence before Jack moved to tuck himself into Pitch's side. He pulled him closer to his chest and began threading his fingers through his white hair. Jack traced cool patterns over Pitch's grey chest as warmth seeped into him. He noted his chest was now marred with several darker bite marks and smiled. Pitch glanced over at the smirking boy.

"Don't look so pleased" he scoffed. "You've got a small, more noticeable, collection yourself." 

Jack's hand stilled as he realized Pitch had only bitten his neck. Pitch smiled at the ceiling. 

"You son of a-" 

Jack frowned as he hopped up and fell on top of Pitch. He laughed as he pushed the man back but Jack slipped under his arms and latched firmly onto Pitch's neck. Pitch hissed as the cold washed pleasantly over him. Jack pulled back and smirked.  

"Congrats, you want a biscuit now?" 

 Jack just laughed before planting a chaste kiss on his lips and snuggling back down beside him. Pitch pondered his situation for a moment. He had an extremely erotic dream and then woken up and immediately fucked his enemy. And he enjoyed it. Hmm.  

"What did you come to talk about anyways?" 

"You don't remember?" 

Pitch wracked his brain for a moment.  

"I recall waking from a nightmare to you and then waking from a dream, also to you." 

Jack chuckled as his hand began making more patterns on his chest. 

"We were wrong about fear." 

Pitch listened quietly. 

"Without fear kids are putting themselves in danger. I thought we were fighting you scaring kids... but I guess fear is more complicated than that. It's not just scary things but knowing things are dangerous. It makes people cautious and kids..kids need that. Kids need you Pitch. I... I need you." 

Jack was quiet for a moment. 

"I don't have any right to ask you to help, I know that. But I hope you'll consider it.."

Pitch's hand hadn't stopped threading through his hair. Jack waited anxiously as the silence stretched on. 

"I'm rather worn out if you'd care to reign in the anxiety." 

Jack bit his lip as he grinned. 

"I haven't forgiven or forgotten what you did" he hummed. 

"I know. I don't expect it. Really. And I'm sorry for what we let happen to you." 

Jack's hand stilled as he lay his palm on his chest.  

"No one deserves to be forgotten" Jack said quietly. 

Pitch tightened his arm around Jack. He threw his arm over Pitch's chest and hugged him tight. 

"You didn't deserve that either and I'm so sorry Pitch." 

Pitch felt his chest tighten in a distantly familiar way as he turned and wrapped Jack in a hug. He pressed his face into messy white hair and soft hands rubbed soothingly over his back. 

"I despise you Jack Frost" he murmured as he pet his head. 

"I despise you too Pitch Black" he hummed as he kissed his chest. 

●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○ 

     Jack Frost sat happily in his room at the North Pole with Sandy. If he thought anything about Jack's grey scarf he didn't say anything. He didn't ask anything about why he'd been gone a month either. Besides, the kids were scared again. There were less deaths and Jack felt like he'd really done something good. Of course Sandy wondered about the sand he'd made and Jack's, slightly modified, answer had seemed to satisfy him. They were sitting in companionable silence and watching the snow dancing outside when Jack caught a hint of movement out of the corner of his eye. He stretched and glanced to the corner to see a shifting shadow and the brief glow of golden eyes.

"Hey uh Sandy, I think I wanna be uh be alone for a little while."

Sandy cocked his head and pouted before grinning and nodding. He patted his shoulder and floated towards the door. He glanced back to Jack and flicked a stream of sand towards the shadow Jack was watching. Pitch slid out of the shadow cursing. Jack's eyes shot to Sandy who winked and a zipper closed above his head before he left and closed the door. Jack and Pitch exchanged looks. 

"You actually killed him and I think he's over it." 

Pitch glared and threw a handful of nightmare sand at him. Jack laughed as he dodged it and floated over to Pitch who was,  to Jack's annoyance, a tall 7' now. 

"You're too tall you know that?"

"Oh suddenly it's a bad thing?" 

Jack floated up and pressed a kiss to his grey lips. 

"I guess not, but what are you doing here? Are you crazy?" 

"Please, you break into my home but I can't break into yours?" 

"No" he whispered angrily. "I mean what are you gonna do if North figures out you're here?"

"I'm hoping he'll be too shocked to do anything" he purred as he pinned Jack to the wall.

Jack grinned.

"I don't think so boogeyman. I like my afterlife." 

"You're no fun." 

Jack frowned as Pitch smirked.  

"You want fun?" Jack smiled lazily as he ran a cold finger down Pitch's bare chest. 

Pitch hummed as he pressed their foreheads together. 

"Then you'll have to catch me" Jack whispered as he quickly whipped a snowball into Pitch's face. 

Jack was out the window laughing while Pitch cursed. He stared out at the laughing boy with the grey scarf whipping around his head and couldn't help but smile.  

"You're on." 

And with that the shadows began to chase the cold. Frost spread as deep shadows nipped at its tail in a playful dance. Everyone knows that cold and dark go hand in hand. 


End file.
